Germany
The German Empire was a country in central Europe. It was bordered to the north by Denmark and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Russia; to the south by Bohemia, Austria-Hungary, and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands. The country was founded following Prussia's defeat of France in 1871, which prompted the rulers of the other German states to declare the Prussian king emperor of all Germany. Since then, Germany has experienced massive industrial and economic growth, becoming one of the most powerful states in the world. It is well known for both its precision in manufacturing and its military prowess. Locations * Baden * Danzig * Heilbronn * Strasbourg (Straßburg) Canon characters Canon appearances "The Adventure of the Naval Treaty" Holmes investigates the theft of a secret treaty from Percy Phelps' office in the Foreign Office. The treaty, between the United Kingdom and Italy, clarifies Britain's position towards the Triple Alliance (Italy, Germany, and Austria-Hungary) should France gain complete naval ascendency over Italy in the Mediterranean. Foreign Secretary Lord Holdhurst warns Sherlock Holmes of the disastrous consequences that would occur should the treaty fall into the hands of German's enemy France or their Russian allies. Watson also hints at how during "The Adventure of the Second Stain", Fritz von Waldbaum, a criminal specialist from Danzig, wasted his energy on side-issues and did not realize the true significance of the crime until Holmes explained it to him. "The Adventure of the Final Problem" Holmes and Watson leave England for continental Europe to escape from the agents of Professor James Moriarty after Holmes deals a critical blow to their organization. After a brief stop in Brussels they arrive in Strassburg, where they receive a telegraph from the London police informing them that Moriarty has escaped. Realizing he and Watson are not safe, Holmes departs immediately for Switzerland. "The Adventure of the Priory School" When Herr Heidegger, the German master at the Priory School, goes missing the same night as Lord Saltire, son of the Duke of Holdernesse, the police immediately assume he was involved in the disappearance. Holmes' discovery that Heidegger was murdered chasing the kidnapper is crucial to solving the case. "The Adventure of the Second Stain" When an important piece of secret correspondence is stolen from the home of Trelawney Hope, Holmes initially suggests a German spy, Hugo Oberstein, as one of the three most likely suspects. However, the murder of Eduardo Lucas convinces Holmes that Oberstein was not involved. "The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans" Oberstein is again suspected when top-secret plans are stolen from Woolwich Arsenal and the young clerk guarding them, Arthur Cadogan West, turns up dead. Although Holmes discovers he was behind the murder and theft, along with the traitor Valentine Walter, he manages to escape to Paris after being found out. Nevertheless Holmes uses trickery to lure Oberstein back to England, where is is imprisoned. "The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax" Watson tracks the missing lady from Lausanne, her last known address, to the German spa town of Baden. He learns that she stayed at the Englischer Hof hotel in town, where she met the Shlessingers, a missionary couple from South America. The manager informs him that Lady Frances left with them for London, after which nothing more had been heard of her. "His Last Bow" The Chief Secretary of the German legation to the United Kingdom, Baron von Herling, and his assistant von Bork prepare to evacuate the country in the days before the outbreak of WWI. Von Bork intends to take with him a good deal of stolen information to help the German war effort: however, his plans are foiled by Holmes and Watson in disguise. Category:Countries Category:Germany Category:Locations: The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes Category:Locations: His Last Bow Category:Locations: Guy Ritchie films